


The Golden and Vibranium Couple

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Cellist!Bucky, Established Relationship, Famous!Bucky, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Musicians, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Serious Injuries, Tiny bit of Angst, Violonist!Steve, famous!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: How a serious accident forever changed a celebrity couple...For the better.





	1. May 27th 2016, BREAKING NEWS

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is a brand new thing that I'm doing. Hope you guys like it. :)

**AP- Celebrity musicians in serious accident**

Two members of the famous New York Philharmonic Orchestra and married celebrity couple Steve Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes, were involved in what is being called a "very serious" car accident on Broadway Avenue, near the Church of the Blessed Sacrement, early Tuesday morning.

According to witnesses, violinist Mr. Rogers, aged 34 and cellist Mr. Barnes, aged 32, who were wed six years ago, were coming back from a charity dinner that was taking place Monday night at the Lincoln Center of the Performing Arts, neighbor of where the Philharmonic is homed, organized by one of the many of the Orchestra's benefactors and millionaire inventor Tony Stark, with the money going to the New York Presbyterian Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital when their car, a black SUV, came into contact with another car, a red Volvo, whose driver had neglected an appearing red light, before making two to three barrels across the lane and landing upon its roof. The jaws of life were needed to extract both men from the vehicle before they were conducted at the Lenox Hill Hospital on 77th Street.

And while the other car's driver was deemed fine, but was being held overnight by police for failing a breathalyzer test, not a lot is known at this time about the musicians' condition. Authorities said that neither men were conscious when ambulances arrived at the scene, but wouldn't confirm nor deny any information about the extent of their injuries.

A press conference will held later on this morning by the chief doctors of the Hospital and hopefully, more will be known about what many have deemed "The Golden Couple".


	2. My world is a better place because of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always appreciate what you have and more importantly,
> 
> Who you're sharing it with. 
> 
> A lesson learned and shared by Bucky and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope this meets what you guys expected out of this, even just a little bit. Tell me what you thought and hope you like what I had to offer. Thanks! :)

_Nine months later..._

Tony Stark heaved a sigh once again as he raised his work google away from his face: "For the hundredth time, Barnes, would you stop shaking like that? Your movements are ruining my readings!"

James "Bucky" Barnes stopped tapping Tony's work table with his left hand. "I know, it's just...can't you go any faster? I 'gotta get home and set up everything before Steve comes back." he replied and began moving his right hand on the wooden table that was standing in front of the pair this time around.

Tony rolled his eyes. "And for another hundredth ones, you'll have plenty of time when we're both done here. Also, maybe I could go a little bit faster, if you could **Please! Stop! Fidgeting!** "

This right here made Bucky stop his nervous movements right on the spot.

"Sorry, sorry." he murmured sheepishly.

"Apologies accepted." replied Tony and, after another couple of minutes of fine-tuning what he what he'd dubbed his first revolutionary project (besides the other one he'd helped install on the equally famous Steve Rogers, of course), he added while taking off his work gear: "I don't get why you're so nervous anyway, you know Steve's going to love your surprise."

Bucky smiled a bit as he rubbed his hands together out of nervousness: "I know, I just...I worked really hard on it and I've been so secretive about everything and I... I just want tonight to be absolutely perfect."

Tony patted his friend's muscled arm as he replied: "I'm sure your husband will think it's absolutely perfect, no matter what happens. You know that." And with a coy smile and a raised eyebrow, he couldn't help but add:

"And don't you forget, the day you guys get back out there..."

"...To make your contribution to our glorious comeback known. Yes, I know. Don't you worry, we will..." Bucky finished for him, giving his friend and work (and now health) benefactor a friendly eye-roll instead of the exasperated one he'd just been on the receiving end of.

Changing the subject so that his nerves wouldn't return once more, he asked:

"So, how about some more grabbing exercises to make sure everything is on point?"

********************

  
Bucky clapped his hands together and looked around:

-Surprise standing in the corner and awaiting use: check.

-Nice suit that he was wearing right now: check.

-And finally, a nice dinner awaiting what was probably a famined husband: check.

Before the accident, Bucky probably wouldn't have even bothered to cook something for his husband. He'd probably suggest to Steve to going to the finest restaurant in town and they'd eat and party until the break of dawn, with caviar and champagne as far as the eyes could see, until they couldn't handle anything anymore.

Living on the fastlane, that was how they'd met, how they'd became famous, how they'd married and how they'd enjoyed their most recent days.

But the problem with fastlane-living, as people called it, and when you always looked ahead, was that you could never take the time to turn your head and appreciate what you have and more importantly...

 _Who_ you're having it with.

 _But now...now, everything was different_ , Bucky rid himself of his negative thoughts by reciting his daily mantra inside his head. After coming so close to losing everything (or should we say everyone) that mattered, Bucky and Steve had made a vow, after they saw the extent of what the car accident had done to themselves and to each other:

_From now on, money and fame: number two priority._

_And each other: number one priority._

Speaking of the devil...

 _"Oh darling, I'm home!"_ was what he heard a familiar voice say, after footsteps made themselves known through the hollow halls of the house and made him grin. They'd both taken behind-the-scenes jobs at the Orchestra after the accident (and when they'd both been well enough to do so) as a way to give back to the organization that had already gave them so much already and Steve had been busy throughout the day with an upcoming concert, while he himself had been busy being at Tony's.

Steve poked his head through the dining room door and smiled when he spotted his husband and the awaiting food on the table: "Wow! What's all this? Did I forget an anniversary or something?"

Bucky smiled at the entering man and greeted him with a kiss and a affectionate poke on the nose.

"Of course not you silly boy. Otherwise I wouldn't be here with a huge smile on my face, you know that."

Steve chuckled and asked, as he traveled toward the dinner table and took off his coat:

"Okay, well, what's the surprise dinner for then?"

Bucky smiled back at his sitting husband. "Oh nothing, just wanted to do something nice for my husband, that's all. And in case you forgot, it was my turn to cook tonight." he answered.

As he watched Steve sit down and begin devouring his dinner, Bucky's nerves from the last few days returned with a vengeance.

Steeling himself, he came came face to face with the moment of truth and the source of his nervousness over the last couple of days:

  
"How about some mood music to go with dinner?"

Steve nodded as he swallowed a big bite of bread. "Sure! Why don't you just sit over here, eat with me and I'll provide the music?" he replied as he patted the seat right next to him and began to fish his MP3 player out of his pants pocket.

Rubbing his hands together out of nerves once more, Bucky took a deep breath and replied:

"Well, I was actually thinking: how about I'll sit over _there_ , since I already ate my own dinner and I'll _also_ provide the music?"

Steve looked perplexed. "Buck, what's going on?" he asked.

Bucky simply smiled.

"The dinner wasn't your surprise, _this_ is."

He sat down in front of his husband, a familiar-looking bow now being gripped by his left hand.

And so, for the first time in almost a year, Bucky picked up his cherished cello inside his arms in front of someone else beside the reflection of a mirror and closing his eyes, began to play the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTxnqUhhlIY) he'd been practicing for days just for this special occasion.

A song, as cheesy as it might be, that meant everything he wanted to say to his husband about what had happened over the last year or so, but couldn't form the words to tell him:

_For all those times you stood by me,_

_For all the truth that you made me see,_

_For all the joy you brought to my life,_

_For all the wrong that you made right._

The look of complete shock on his husband's face of seeing him playing like nothing drastic had ever happened to his body, this he had expected.

But he hadn't expected however, was what happened next:

Steve dropping his fork back onto his plate, getting up from his chair and running away from the dining room.

The bow in Bucky's hand instantly stilled upon the strings and the long-haired man looked in confusion at his husband's retreating figure.

Had...had he done something wrong?

Wasn't...wasn't this a _good_ thing, that he could play again? After everything that had happened: after the surgeries and the rehabilitation and the hours upon hours in physical therapy for them both, wasn't this nothing short of a miracle that something like this could happen again and so soon at that?

Had he read everyth-

All nagging thoughts, well all thoughts actually, left Bucky's mind the second he heard the familiar notes of...

The familiar notes of...

Something he himself thought he'd never hear again.

And when his husband reappeared one more, his own bow inside his right hand, a smaller instrument than Bucky's own stuck between his left arm and his chin and the look on his face...

The _look_ on Steve's face...

A smile that could radiate through the entire universe and tears that shone, with the help of the luminescent lights of the chandelier above them, slowly coming out of his eyes and silently rolling down his cheeks,

Was enough for Bucky to get himself going, his face soon reflecting what his husband's looked like.

And so, closing his eyes once more after wiping them with his unoccupied hand, Bucky took a deep breath and together, like nothing had ever happened over the last year or so, the famed _"Golden Couple"_   finished the song.

_You were my strength when I was weak,_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak,_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You saw the best there was in me._

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed,_

_I'm everything I am,_

_Because you loved me._

At last, when it was finally over and the both of them set down their respectful instruments, the press-deemed _"Golden Couple"_ smiled at each other and, wordlessly, Steve went over to where Bucky was sitting and swept him up his arms, into a kiss and towards their bedroom.

Thank you sweet lord to whoever had discovered reheating.

And when they arrived in the bedroom...

Each particles of one another was loved.

Each inch of the scarred line that was running across Steve's chest was licked.

Each ridge of metal that now consisted Bucky's left arm was kissed.

Each proof that the both of them hadn't in fact perished on that fateful night and were instead here, together and better than ever, was adored over and over and over again.

And later, much, _much_ later, when the first light of morning came through the curtains of their master bedroom, Bucky chuckled slightly as he whispered:

"So, I guess I wasn't the only one secretly practicing on his own, huh?"

Steve smiled back at him before kissing the other man tenderly on the forehead.

"Yeah, I guess not."

The two of them tightened their embrace.

"Do you think maybe...we might get back out there again...pretty soon?" Steve finally asked after a long moment of silence, running his fingers up and down the other man's left arm.

Bucky yawned as he laid his head against his husband's slowly beating heart and whispered the second vow they'd both made almost one year earlier, the one that had and would maintain the two of them through everything that came their way:

_"As long as we're together, there's nothing on this Earth we can't do."_


	3. May 22nd, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do in fact get back out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final chapter! Hope you've enjoyed the whole thing! :D

**The Comeback Music**

**Famed musical couple makes triumphant return**

**Associated Press Entertainment Daily News**

It was to public and critical acclaim that celebrity couple and fellow musicians Steve Rogers and James Barnes made their long-awaited return to the music scene last night, during a concert held at the Metropolitan Opera House by the New York Philharmonic, almost one year to the day when the couple suffered an almost tragic car accident.

We all remember that James Barnes had to have his left arm amputated and that Steve Rogers suffered extensive internal injuries, including an aortic disruption that required open-heart surgery and multiple stents to be placed, after their SUV collided with another ongoing car the morning of May 27, 2016.

And while a lot of people thought both men's careers, even their lives, had come to an abrupt end that very day, the famous musicians never gave up hope that one day, they'd once again pick up their cello and violin and regal the world with their respective grand musical talents once more.

Of course, when you ask the couple, married for over seven years now, how they managed to survive this whole ordeal and come back seemingly better than ever before, one answer automatically pops up:

Each other.

But also surprisingly, with the help of another famous name.

 _"Well, let's just say there's a reason why we're called "The Golden and Vibranium Couple, nowadays."_ responded Mr. Rogers during a brief press roundup after last night's musical event.

And that reason was?

 _"Just ask Tony Stark, he'll be able happy to tell you all about it for hours and hours and hours on end."_ added Mr. Barnes, with a sly smirk and a wink, before the couple exited the concert, seemingly more united than ever before.


End file.
